An Unforeseen End
by Moony3003
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi travels to a distant planet in search of someone. Short Oneshot. Warning - Character death. Please Review.


**An Unforeseen End**

The surface of the planet was harsh and the wind whipped wildly at his feet. The air was stale and the sky littered with heavy, dark clouds. The desert covered plains crunched dryly as he walked. He couldn't believe someone would come here.

He entered what used to be the capital city of the planet and he studied his surroundings. No building stood together and all the debris littered the ground in clumps. It moved with the wind and his eyes followed several pieces. He carefully wrapped his Jedi robe around his body, trying to protect himself further from the harsh conditions of this wasted planet.

He gradually continued walking and he let his eyes wander over the destruction. The empty buildings gave him a great sense of loss and it was becoming a hard thing to shake. He momentarily wondered what happened to the people of this planet. He checked his lightsaber on his belt and continued walking. He could feel himself being pulled towards one destroyed building in particular.

He stopped outside what used to be a government official building. He could remember what it used to look like; a tall, white building with flowing pillars and elegant arches. The resources used and the life taken on this planet was an unnecessary loss. He pushed aside his sadness as he felt a dark presence within the building he faced. But somehow, the presence felt different compared to other times in the past.

He had eventually lost count on how many times he had faced her. She was a worthy adversary and her sudden disappearance was a surprise. He hadn't expected it to come to an end that way. He had been expecting a fight to the death but part of him was thankful it never came to that. He didn't harbour any ill feelings towards her and after everything that had happened the last thing he wanted to do was kill her.

It wasn't the reason he was here now but he was still on guard. It could still be a trap but he needed to speak with her one last time. He opened the broken door and he jumped faintly as it fell off its hinges and crashed to the floor, the glass within it shattering. He eyed it suspiciously before he moved on. He released the grip on his Jedi robe as the wind was no longer a problem.

Debris and glass crunched beneath his feet as he walked through the front room. The floor was fifthly as were the walls. In several places he saw blood, dirt and other fluids he didn't want to know about. He quickly came to a stop at the bottom of a staircase and he looked up, knowing that what he sensed was up there. He dropped his sight to the floor as he paused wondering if this was something he should do.

He looked up the stairs again and quickly made the decision to go up. He had come this far and there wasn't really any reason to stop now. The dust on the stairs jumped as he walked up. When reaching the top he looked to either side of him. He could go either way. He settled on the right, knowing that she was down there. There were many doors down the corridor but he ignored them as he continued.

He gradually came to a stop outside the last door on the left hand side. It was closed. He ran his right hand down it, feeling the wood beneath his fingers. She was in there. He knew that. He grasped the brass knob and turned it deftly. It felt cold to the touch. He pushed it open and it creaked heavily. The smell within the room hit him hard. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and he instantly saw what he had come to see.

Her body lay propped up against the wall, her head rolling towards the door to see what the noise was. Their eyes met briefly before she closed them from pure exhaustion. He stepped into the room and approached her. His eyes moved down to a space of floor near her that was clear that contained a long handled weapon in the centre. He knew it was her lightsaber.

With his foot he kicked the lightsaber away from both of them. He watched as it disappeared into a pile of rubbish. He then looked down at the woman again. He knew she was on the verge of death. He could feel it and despite events, he was dismayed by the thought. She coughed and opened her eyes again to focus on him. He could see the longing, the desperation in her eyes. He knelt down to look at her closer.

Her once slim and angular muscled body had become less defined. Her white skin had turned a deathly pale grey. Her pointed features remained with her pale blue eyes seeming faint. The black slash-mark tattoos still stood out boldly on her hairless head. Her clothing was still as he remembered. Wrappings remained along her arms and legs. A small set of shorts covered them and a tight fitting top which exposed her back and cleavage and black knee-high combats boots to finish it off.

He was a little surprised she hadn't made the effort to try and remain as comfortable as possible before the end unless this was comfortable or how she wanted it to be but he knew she would have always preferred to go out fighting. Her eyes still lingered on his face and he looked back.

'My dear Obi-Wan,' she said in a long drawled out tone.

'Ventress,' Obi-Wan stated in a firm voice. 'I never expected to ever find you.'

'Are you disappointed?' she asked mockingly. 'You came alone.'

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. 'I didn't think you'd be much up for a fight,' he claimed confidently.

'Come to watch me die, then?' she asked slowly. 'Or maybe you wanted to end it yourself?'

'That's not what I wanted,' said Obi-Wan quickly. 'I just wanted to see you one last time. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, you would deny the Dark Side and become one with the Force.'

'You sensed my death?' she asked sceptically.

Obi-Wan placed both knees on the ground and he moved closer to her. She was in no position to hurt him right now. He hesitantly reached out to touch her but he quickly thought the better of it and pulled back. Ventress' face turned into a wide smile.

'No, I did not sense your death until I got here,' he admitted. 'But once I felt it I had to ask you to let go of the Dark Side.'

'No,' Ventress breathed. 'I am Sith and I will never give in to you.'

Obi-Wan sighed gently. 'You hunted me and my old Padawan relentlessly. You were obsessed....'

'There was nothing else there,' said Ventress almost angrily, her blue eyes beginning to fire up.

'I'm not saying there was,' said Obi-Wan unfazed by her outburst. 'You claimed to have conquered every enemy you have ever faced besides me but it seems death will defeat you after all.'

For the first time Obi-Wan saw fear fill her eyes. It was one look he never thought he would see from her. It wasn't the type of person she was but now it was clear. He watched her body shudder violently and Obi-Wan instantly knew he had only arrived just in time to speak with her. She hissed forcefully through her teeth as her body began to fail her further and as she attempted to deny it.

Obi-Wan moved even closer to her, his knees touching the side of her leg but it wasn't enough to get her attention. He gently placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Fear remained in her pale blue eyes and slowly a tear leaked from one corner. It almost broke his heart.

He moved forwards and he softly pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Their eyes remained open and focused on each other but he felt no resistance. Their lips remained locked and Obi-Wan kept his place. It was almost over. Ventress moved but Obi-Wan remained in place. Her body jerked and her eyes slowly closed as her life left her.

Obi-Wan released his lips from hers and moved his hand. Her body slumped and was quickly turning cold. There were many things he wanted to say to her but never had the time. He wasn't sure what made him kiss her but he didn't regret it and he was sure he never would.

He carefully got to his feet and his eyes rested on Ventress' still form and after a few moments of thought Obi-Wan quickly made a decision. He bent down and gently scooped her into his arms. She was light as he had expected. He walked from the building and went out into the open and returned to his ship. He gently laid her on the ground and managed to put many sticks, logs and leaves together using the Force, despite the awful weather.

He again picked Ventress up and placed her on top of a bed of leaves. He then created a small fire and set one side alight. He stepped back and watched Aasjj Ventress burn in the manner of a Jedi. He knew it was wrong but somehow it felt right.

When the fire died down and nothing was left Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded his ship and left the planet of Palawa which would now always hold something for him.


End file.
